Longing for Someone you Love
by xRyux
Summary: Kai loves Rei, Rei loves Kai. But neither is aware of eachothers love! Who will be the first to admit there feelings? And is Kai keeping a secret?
1. Strange Love

This story is rated for:

1: language

2: some sexual stuff

DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade…the guy who made it did…

Chapter 1: Strange Love

Rei lied outside under the stars. It was a cool night, quite relaxing. Takao and the others, including Max and Kenny, were celebrating their win in the Asian tournament by camping out. They seemed to be having a great time and Rei felt the urge to go and sit with them and talk about their victory. But, something was on his mind. Or someone.

Earlier that day when Mr. Dickenson had asked everyone what they wanted to do for their victory celebration, Takao immediately shouted out "camping." Everyone seemed to think that was a great idea, even Rei. But of course, their duel haired, crimson eyed, team captain refused to go out into the wilderness and have to spend the whole night listening to Takao talk and snore. That certain person was Kai Hiwatari, and that's who was on Rei's mind tonight.

He shifted his body a little to form a tighter ball. As the sun went down the air became somewhat chilly, and right now he longed to go join the others near the campfire and have a good time. But he knew he couldn't do that, not without Kai. Something inside him longed for that cold-hearted team captain. What was weird though is that Rei couldn't understand why he cared so much for Kai. Kai had never been a kind person and never treated Rei or any of the other team members with any real respect or caring.

"Maybe this feeling is because of the way I saw Kai look earlier. How he stares into space with those cold eyes of his. I wonder what happened to him to make him look so empty sometimes," Rei thought as an icy wind swept over the hill and brought shudders to his body. "Oh what do I know," He thought while standing up. "I should let Kai be the way he wants to. If he wants to be a snobby, over-confident bitch then let him. What do I care?" Rei sighed. "Well that's the problem; I do care and can't help it either. It's like I'm sort of well, attracted to him. No, no, no…I'm not attracted to him, he's a boy! If I liked him that would make me gay…and I'm not gay. I'm just gonna quit thinking about him. No matter how much it scratches and bites at my heart, I will not think about him anymore!"

Rei smiled and walked over to join Takao and the others eating their hotdogs and laughing as Takao attempted to eat three at once. "Hey guys, I'm back." Rei said, sitting himself down on one of the logs while grabbing a stick and placing a hotdog on it. "Arf you done finking?" Takao choked out. "Yes, I'm done thinking." Rei replied. _That's right Kai; I'm not gonna think about you anymore. No matter how much it hurts."_

-Later that night back at the hotel Kai was staying at-

Kai paced back a forth across his room. "Damn it! I'm so bored! I'd go to the pool but those annoying 5 year old brats wont stop playing Marco Polo, and I could go to the arcade if every single game in there wasn't boring or broken…sigh Maybe I should have went with Takao and the others. At least I'd have Rei to talk to…"

Rei. That raven haired beauty had been on Kai's mind ever since they first met. Right now he needed Rei the most though. Rei was the only calm guy in the group and easy to talk to. Takao was loud and obnoxious and eats too much. Kenny's a nerd, and Max was always too happy and jumpy. Whenever he stood up, or rather jumped up, it scared the shit out of Kai.

"I really need someone to talk to…and it's weird too. I never felt the need to sit down with someone and just well…talk. Rei wouldn't, well, understand my feelings for him. I'd probably let them slip out somehow and then he'd totally hate me." Kai thought, still pacing. It was true too. Ever since Kai had first laid eyes on Ray he fell in love. Maybe it wasn't love, but he sure did have one big hell of a crush on that neko-jin.

Finally after becoming exhausted from walking in circles, he sat down on his bed. He read the alarm clock, 12:13am. He'd been watching TV and wandering in circles in his room for about 7 hours now. He sighed and decided it was time to turn in. He stood up and removed his shirt and almost his pants when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He suddenly began to admire himself. He had a strong chest and arms and his skin was completely free of any scars or marks. He was a little pale, but what else are you supposed to expect from a boy that's lived in Russia almost his whole life?

"Wow," Kai thought still admiring himself, "Tala was right, I do have a nice body. I can see why he liked me. Well if Tala liked my body, I'm sure Rei-. No! What am I thinking! Rei is different then Tala. Tala was gay, Rei's not. I know he's not. Well…I think he's not…sigh" Kai continued undressing until all he was wearing was his boxers. He threw his dirty clothes in his bag and turned off the light. Wandering his way though darkness, he found his bed. But even after he'd begun to relax that familiar name began to repeat it's self in his head. "Rei. Rei. Rei." He couldn't stop thinking about him. Kai tossed and turned before finally falling asleep an hour later. Even then he continued to move in his sleep. He was having a strange but wonderful dream…

-Back at the camp-

Rei sighed, he couldn't sleep. Takao's snoring was keeping him awake and even though they'd won the tournament, Kenny was still tacking away on his laptop for more data. His mind began to wander as he tried to sleep. Once again that dreaded name floated through Rei's head. Kai.

"No! I told myself I wouldn't think about him anymore. It's just becoming bothering now. He wouldn't like me...what am I thinking! I don't like him! I'm not gay, he's not gay. But oh…I do really care about him! What if I am gay and I'm just denying it? What if he's gay? What if he's gay and he likes me back? Whoa…you can stop now Rei, easy now, you're going a little too far. Kai wouldn't like you, or…would he? Naaaah…I'm only dreaming. Who would want me anyway, I'm not in the least bit attractive. sigh I'm going to stop thinking now, just go to sleep. God does Takao ever stop snoring! Go to sleep Rei…Go to sleep…zzzzzzz."

-Kai's dream-

Kai's POV:

I opened my eyes. Staring back at me were the most beautiful yellow orbs that I have ever seen. "Huh...wha-...Rei?"

"Shh, my love." Rei held a finger up to my lips and let it slide down my chest until stopping at my navel. I had no idea how I got into this situation but I was not about to get out of it. Rei leaned forward and began to kiss and bite along my neck. Damn this felt so good. I moaned and bucked my hips up in pleasure. Rei slid his tongue up the side of my face before quickly shoving it into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss and then said, "Rei, please, I want more…"

I sat up gasping for breath. The sun was filtering through the window and the alarm clock read 7:26am. I looked around. "Where'd Rei go?" I asked to my self. Then I realized that it was all a dream. Just a dream. A wonderful, romantic dream. I rolled over and stretched. I stopped suddenly when I realized that that wonderful dream left a wet spot between my legs. "Oh great, just great." I thought as I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower to clean up.

While standing in the shower I began to think about this dream I just had. "Wow, Rei was so hot in that dream. I wish that could be for real."

"_Maybe it could be for real if you just told him your feelings," Said the little voice in the back of my head._

"What? No…Rei would never think of me that way, never. Not in a million years.

"_But if you asked him out and he said yes wouldn't you be surprised?"_

"Well yes, but, what if he says no and hates me forever and goes and tells Takao and Max about me. Then what do I do?"

"_Rei wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't. Even if Rei didn't feel the same way I did he would still understand and continue being my friend. No matter what._

Kai took a deep breath and turned off the shower. "Maybe I should just tell him my feelings. But how should I tell him…should I come out truthfully and say, 'Hey Rei guess what, I had wet dream about you the other night…' Umm…no, I shouldn't say that at first…err…I'll just tell him my feelings…yeah, what I really feel about him.(End Kai's POV)

-Back at the camp 2 hours later and everyone has woken up-

"So Mr. Dickinson, how are we going to get back to Japan?" Takao asked, shoving a granola bar down his throat.

"Well," Mr. Dickinson started, "Turns out our flight was delayed so we'll have to stay at the hotel Kai slept at last night for about two days before we can get home."

Takao sighed and grumbled, "Aww man, I was hoping I'd get home today. I feel weird saying this, but I miss Grandpa." Everyone laughed at Takao's remark, even Rei, who was mostly excited about staying in a hotel with Kai for two days. Last night right before he fell asleep, he decided that wouldn't deny him self any longer and tell Kai his true feelings. He didn't know how, but he was going to do it.

After everyone packed the tent and their bags, they all piled into the taxi that was waiting for them by the road. A few minuets later they had arrived at the 4 star luxury hotel. Takao was complaining that he was hungry, but Mr. Dickinson insisted that they would hit the free breakfast buffet after they went to their room. Rei took a breath. "Somewhere up there is Kai," He said glancing up at the 20 story hotel. "I'm just gonna have to take a deep breath and tell him all my feelings."


	2. Ya Tebya Lyublyu

Chapter 2: Ya Tebya Lyublyu

I don't own beyblade, and this is the last time I'm writing this, so…yeah…

1: You already know the ratings! They were in the last chapter…so yeah...beware!

Rei followed the others up the steps and into the hotel. He was slightly nervous about sharing a room with Kai and Takao just made it worse.

"Hey Rei, I heard you have to share a room with that sourpuss Kai, I hope his crankiness won't rub off on you, seeing as how you've gotta share a bed."

"Shut-up Takao, just shut-up!" Rei shouted. He was not at all pleased with Takao's taunting, but only because he knew that he would love to have Kai cuddle up next to him, to have his arm wrapped around him and all. If Rei didn't feel the way he did about Kai, then maybe he would find Takao's remark amusing, but now, the thought of sleeping next to Kai made him think things a fourteen year old shouldn't be thinking about.

Rei had thought to himself on the taxi ride to the hotel that maybe he should tell one of his teammates about his feelings for Kai, he thought it might loosen him up a bit about the whole situation. Although, seeing how Takao joked about it, it definitely wasn't wise to tell him. He would just laugh and make sure every waking moment he talked to Rei he would humiliate him.

He couldn't tell Max, Max would probably laugh and run off and tell Kai, and that definitely isn't good. He had been thinking that he might be able to tell Kenny since Kenny was always a little bit more mature then the rest of the group. But even with that on his mind, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone.

Rei sighed and gave up. He just decided that maybe would just give up on the whole thing. After all, he was just fourteen, and Kai was just his crush. He was just a boy, that Rei happened to like this month. Kai was nothing more then a crush.

"Ehem, Rei..." Mr. Dickenson said clearing his throat as they stepped out of the elevator. Rei snapped out of his thoughts for a second to catch what Mr. Dickenson saying to him. "Rei, as you know, you will be sharing a room with Kai, only because I'm afraid I could only afford three rooms. But if there is any serious problem with putting you both together I would like you to let me know and we'll work something out, like letting Tyson room with Kai instead..."

Takao made a gagging noise and stuck his finger down his throat. Max and Kenny laughed. "Er...okay Mr. D..." Rei replied. "Good, then it's settled!" Mr. Dickenson said, "I would like you boys to put your stuff away and your rooms and meet me down in the restaurant for some lunch."

With that, Mr. Dickenson walked away and left the team to their rooms. Takao began to laugh at Rei again after Mr. Dickenson got out of reach of hearing. "I still can't believe you have to share a BED with Kai. What if he rolls over on you or somethin'..."

"You know what Takao! If it bothers you that badly I'll just sleep on the floor!" Rei said, his eyes turning cat-like.

"Hey, it doesn't bother me, all I'm worried about is you complaining to Mr. D. and him making ME share a room with him."

"You know, I might actually tell Mr. Dickenson that I can't room with Kai and then he'll make you stay with him!" Rei yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Takao replied.

"Then you...you better stop treating Kai like he's a bad person or somethin' cause he's not!" With that, Rei turned away and marched down the hall to find his room. Takao really got on his nerves. He felt as though he wanted to rip off his head sometimes. Rei read the door number to his and Kai's room that Mr. D. had gave him. '235'. That was right down the hall from where Takao, Max and Kenny were staying.

Rei took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a sleepy-looking Kai poked his head out. Just as he did though, Takao shouted down the hall. "If you like him so much, why don't you just marry him!" Apparently Max and Kenny thought that was hilarious but Rei didn't find it funny. He growled and stormed into the room, tears in his eyes. He threw his bag on the floor, jumped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't care what Kai thought about him, right now he was too angry.

He heard Kai walk up beside him and sit down the bed. "Rei, are you all right?" He asked. "No!" Rei shouted into the pillow and he broke into tears.

'Oh crap...what do I do now? Rei's crying and I don't know what to do!' Kai thought. Kai had no idea what do but he did what felt right. Kai rubbed his hand along Rei's back and began to comfort him. "It's all right Rei, don't let those jokerbabies get to you, they...their only jealous..."

Rei sat up and wiped his eyes. "J-jealous?" He stuttered. "Uhh...yeah...jealous..." Kai replied. He gulped. Rei was even beautiful when he was crying. Rei moved closer and giggled. "And why would they be jealous?" Kai gulped again. "Uhhh...because...I'm...better then them?"

Rei chuckled and they went back to silence again. Kai was starting to become uncomfortable with this, usually he would enjoy this silence, but this time it was his crush sitting beside him, the one whom he thought about all last night. Kai stood up and walked to the bathroom, wet a rag, and brought it back to Rei. "Thank you." Rei said. He wiped his face and looked up. For the first time since he arrived he noticed what Kai was wearing.

Slightly tight black denim pants with a white tank-top. It was nothing fancy, Kai looked comfortable, but he looked extremely hot. That white tank-top was partially see-through, allowing Rei too see Kai's muscular chest. A wave of dirty thoughts collected in his head, the cleanest of which was Rei ripping off Kai's shirt, throwing down on the bed and letting his tongue slide up his body. His reverie was broken when Kai turned away to put the rag back in the bathroom.

Rei took this absence as an advantage. He straitened his hair and laid back on the bed, his legs, slightly open. Kai returned and lay down next to Rei on the bed. He was so close he could feel Kai's body warmth on him. Then he felt his pants get tight and realized it would be a good idea to close his legs now. Rei rolled onto his side to face Kai, their noses only about 5 inches apart.

Rei was only five inches away, he was so close Kai could jump on top of him and take full advantage, or he could pull Rei on top of him and let him take control, like he did in his dreams and fantasies. Rei could have sworn that their faces were getting closer together, and he could have sworn he felt Kai grip his ass. He thought it was just another one of his wonderful fantasies at first, until he felt his eyes close and Kai's warm tongue slip into his mouth.

Rei moaned. This was unreal. He couldn't believe Kai was actually kissing him! Just as he thought that he wasn't dreaming anymore, a loud knock sounded on the door. Both him and Kai sat up at once, breaking their perfect kiss. Kai jumped up and ran to answer the door, only to find a giggling Takao and Max standing there.

"Okay...what do you dumb fucks want now?" Kai said, glaring down at Takao who's face looked like a lobster when it was ready to eat.

"Uhhh..." Takao had to try to keep himself while laughing when he finally spoke up. "Can Rei come out to play or is too busy playing with you?" Takao broke out laughing and fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"Uhh...what he meant to say was are you guys gonna come down to lunch?" Max said, keeping his eyes on Takao who was rolling around on the floor like a hyper infant. Kai glanced back at Rei who had curled up into a ball and had his face hidden in the pillow again. Kai turned back to Max, without trying to make it sound as if they were doing something, said, "No, Rei will not be coming down to lunch, he's pretty pissed at you guys right now."

Takao stood up and rubbed the tears out of his eyes, "So...so like are you two just gonna...sit together and...talk?" Kai sighed, "Yes Takao, we are just gonna sit there and talk. Does that bother you?"

"Well, uhh...no..." Takao replied. "Good." Kai responded, and slammed the door in his face. "Damn those kids are so annoying..." He said to himself. Kai looked over to Rei who's face was still buried in the pillow, so he went over and started tugging on it. "Come on Rei, they're gone now, you can uncover yourself. Kai tugged at the pillow a little more and managed to get it out of Rei's grip.

"I hate them, and to think they used to be my friends. I just don't understand why they torture me like this..." Rei sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. Kai hopped over Rei and sat down next to him on the bed, his legs crossed. "Yeah, now you know how I feel..." Kai responded. They both sat in silence again.

Rei's eyes shifted up to Kai's and he reached out and grabbed his hand. "Kai...do...do you...love me?" He said gulping. Kai put his head down and placed a kiss on the side of Rei mouth. "Da, ya tebya lyublyu" Kai replied, stroking Rei's cheek gently. Rei giggled, "What does that mean?"

"It means, yes, I love you." A grin spread across Rei's face. Kai put his head down next to Rei on the pillow and draped his arm around Rei's waist. "I feel weird about it though, I'm not like this, I've never really loved anyone before." Kai touched Rei's face again. "For someone who's never loved another person, he sure does know the right places to touch me." Rei thought , rubbing the side of face against Kai's touch. "So...does this mean...that we're going out or something?" Rei asked. Kai blushed.(Kai blushed?) "I guess so." He replied quietly.

"I didn't know you were like this Kai." Rei said. "Like what?" replied Kai, who was very confused at this moment. "I mean, like all lovey and stuff. You never seemed that way before. You always acted like...like a cold-hearted bitch." Kai smiled. "Well, I guess you changed me. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be like this when Takao or the others are around."

"Why's that?" Rei asked. "Because I've learned that letting people know your weaknesses only makes them stronger then you. Takao will NOT be stronger then me. That is why you're in the situation your in now. Some how, you let Takao know your feelings for me, and he found it amusing, so he used it as a way to piss you off." Kai replied. "But..." Rei murmured, "I thought he was my friend..."

"You can never fully trust your friends, " Said Kai, "I learned that a long time ago."

"How come?" Asked Rei. "Just because...no reason." Replied Kai, who seemed a little uncomfortable about this subject. "Well any ways..." Rei said, switching the subject a bit, "You trust me, right?" Kai nodded. "Of course."

The rest of the day the both of them sat together and talked about beyblading and how they got their bit-beasts. Well, sort of, Kai didn't really want to go into detail Rei noticed, because all he would say is that his grandfather gave it to him. Nothing more. That night, before turning in, the both of them suddenly started to feel a bit uncomfortable about sleeping together.

"Uhh...so like...since we're going out...and sleeping together for the next two nights..." Kai immediately hoped that Rei was going to say, "We could have sex or something." But sadly instead he said, "We could like, cuddle or something." Kai put on a puzzled look. "What's 'cuddle'. That word isn't in my list of English vocabulary..." Rei just laughed, but Kai was serious, he was still learning English, so some words he didn't know. But he hoped and prayed that it had something to do with sex.

"I'm serious Rei, I still don't know much English." Kai said. Rei stopped laughing. "Oh…oops…sorry…well, cuddle is like…uhhh…to hug, or embrace…"

"Oh…" Kai said, a little disappointed, but it was close enough to sex as he could get so he might as well not complain.

Kai and Rei got underneath the covers, Rei immediately moved next to Kai and put his arm around him. "This," Rei said, "Is cuddling." Kai smiled. "I like this 'cuddling'." He said and rolled over to turn off the light, then returned into Rei's arms.

"How do you say, 'good night' in Russian?" Rei asked Kai in the dark. "Dobre vyecher." Kai replied. "Dobre Vyecher, Kai, ya tebya lyublyu." Rei said. Kai smiled, "I love you too Rei, good night."

END CHAPTER 2! Okay are you people happy now? I put up a second chapter, but I'm sorry I took so long, I've had school and also I couldn't think of what to write for this chappie. Anywayz…

Ya tebya lyublu- means 'I love you' in Russian, Kai's native language

Dobre Vyecher- means 'good evening' or 'good night'. (in Russian)

oh…and "da" means yes

If any of my translations are wrong, please tell me! Thank you:p( REVIEW!)


	3. Strawberries and Cream

chapter 3: Strawberries and Cream

Rei's eyes fluttered open. The room was filled with sunlight. He yawned and rolled over. Then he relised something. Where was Kai? Rei sat up and glanced around, he didn't seem to be in the room, and the bathroom light was off so he wasn't in there either. Just as Rei thought that Kai had probably left to go for a walk and he'd have to go downstairs for breakfast by himself, Kai walked through the door, a white bag in his hand.

"Whats that?" Rei asked. "Your breakfast," Kai replied, and threw the bag to Rei on the bed, "Dig in." Rei pulled out the little 'doggy box' and opened it up. Inside were chocolate chip pancakes, a large cup of sliced fruit and in the bag was small carton of strawberry milk. It's like Kai knew all of Rei's favorite foods. Rei pulled out the fork and started shoving pancakes down his throat, barely chewing them. "Tank oo Tai!" he said, his mouth stuffed full of fruit and pancakes. "Your welcome..." Kai replied, watching Rei eat the rest of the pancakes. Rei looked up and saw Kai eye-ing his food. "Did you eat?" Rei asked. Kai shook his head. "I don't eat in the morning."

Rei smiled and picked up one of his strawberrys. "Say ahh!" Kai turned away. "I don't like strawberries..." He said. "What!" Rei gasped, "You don't like strawberries! What kind of person doesn't like strawberries!"

"Well...i like them...but that's your food, you eat it..." Kai replied. Rei just rolled his eyes and refused to let Kai starve himself. "Come on Kai, eat it..." Finally Kai gave in when Rei hopped on top of him and shoved the strawberry down his throat. "See Kai? That wasn't that hard now, was it?" Rei giggled.

Kai looked up at Rei. Rei had his legs wrapped Kai's waist and one of his hands resting on his chest.

Kai's POV

'Damn...he looks so suductive right now...' I gently tugged at Rei's raven-colored hair, letting him know i wanted him closer. Rei brought his face down to mine but he left just enough room so couldn't bring my lips to his. I tried to bring my face closer to his but he moved away again. "Tease." I said. He was doing this on perpose, just to make me want him more. I got frustrated and grabbed his hair again and forced his lips to mine. He let my toungue explore his mouth, every inch of it. I felt Rei rubbing his hips agaist mine. I moaned. Once again, this was too good to be true. His hand slipped up my shirt and tugged at it a bit. I responded to his action and took it off, revealing my muscular torso. He rubbed his hands all over me. I wanted him so badly right then. I wanted to strip him of all his clothes and make love to him all day and night, until we passed out from exaustion. And the way it as going so far, it looked like I was gonna have my way with him, that is, until I went for his pants. He pushed my hand away. "Not yet." He whispered in my ear. He brought his lips to mine and we kissed for the last time before he hopped off my lap.

END KAI"S POV

Kai sat up. Did he do something wrong? He didn't want Rei to stop, it felt so good. "Well," Rei said, acting as though nothing had happened. "I'm gonna get dressed, take a shower, and maybe we can take a walk around town or somethin'?" Kai nodded. Rei hopped up, grabbed his bag of clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

REI'S POV

'I hope I did the right thing. Kai looked a little disappointed when i pushed his hand away, but I know what he wanted, and I wanted it too yesterday, but I guess I chickend-out. I think i have a feeling i know what he's thinking eveytime he looks at me. The way he squints his eyes, the way his moves his body, i've got him all figured out...' I removed my clothes and started the shower. I waited until the water got warm then stepped in. I just loved the way the water fell all around me, and the way it dripped off my skin. I thought of Kai. The way he went for my pants, how I could tell he wanted sex right then. I grabbed the bottle of hotel shampoo and massaged it though my hair. 'Kai's a little…odd…" I thought, "Like he knows what he's doing. Could he be lying? Am I not his first?' After I rinsed out the shampoo, I put in some of the conditioner that I had brought with me on the trip. It sucks not having conditioner when you have long hair. A few minutes later I turned off the shower and got dressed. I brought my brush through my long hair until I had gotten through every tangle. I took my red string and tied my hair back. It was best I just pull my hair back while it was still wet other then braiding it or putting it in a wrap. I threw on some clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

END REI'S POV

Rei walked out of the bathroom to find Kai right where he had left him. Both of them put on their shoes and started off down the hall. Neither of them were saying it but they were both hoping to god that they weren't gonna run into Takao. But of course, much to their displeasure, they ran into Kenny.

"Where are you two sneaking off to?" Kenny asked, shifting his glasses slightly to look up both Kai and Rei. "That's none of your business…" Kai responded, continuing to make his way to the elevator. Rei looked over at Kai and sighed "We're going for a walk around town, we'll probably be back around 1 o' clock." Kenny nodded. "Well, Takao was saying something about beyblading later and maybe you'd want to play?" Rei just growled at Kenny. "You can tell Takao to go fuck himself. I want nothing to do with him or Max, okay?" Rei turned and caught up with Kai down the hallway, leaving Kenny to stare at him in disbelief

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER. IN MAX, TAKAO AND KENNYS ROOM.

"So Kenny," Takao said, "Did you find Rei and ask him if he wanted to beyblade with us later?" Kenny closed his laptop and set it down next to him on the floor. "Well, yes, I did run into him and I asked him if he wanted to beyblade later…"

"Well, what did he say?" Takao asked. Kenny looked a little nervous at first but finally he said, "Rei said…Rei said that he didn't want anything to do with you both, and he told me to tell you to go fuck yourselves…" Kennys voice had dropped to a whisper. "HE WHAT!" Takao yelled. Max laughed at Takao's responce. "I guess I can understand why he said that, we have been really mean to him lately." Max said casually. "I don't care! I am not about to let Rei get away with saying that! He is SO dead!" Takao was red in the face and breathing rapidly. "When I see him next, I'm gonna kick his ass for saying that!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I saw him with Kai, and he told me they were going for a walk." Kenny said. Takao's anger suddenly disappeared and his face lit up with an evil smile. "Rei was going for a walk with Kai! Yes! Now I have proof that they like each other!"

"Actually Takao, you can't prove that. Maybe they're just friends. After all, Max and you hang around each other a lot, but that doesn't mean you two are I love. You can't think that anyone that talks to Kai likes him." Kenny said, picking up his laptop once more. Takao rolled his eyes. "But come on Kenny! It's so obvious! Did you see the way Rei stares into space every time we mention Kai, or yesterday when we teased Rei about sleeping with him? He totally stands up for himself, thats why I think there's something going on between them two."

"You still can't prove that, and making him upset like that isn't going to make him say he likes Kai anyway. You're only making him hate you." Kenny said. Takao growled and crossed his arms, he knew that he'd been beat.

Rei and Kai were walking back to the hotel hand in hand. Rei was completely laughing his head off. "You slipped and fell in the frozen lake! What a klutz!" Kai shook his head. "Yeah, now Brian won't let me forget that. Last time I saw him, he wouldn't stop reminding me." Rei looked at Kai. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Your old team seems real nice." Rei said. "Yeah, I guess." Kai said.

They could see the hotel in the distance, and Kai realized how hungry he was. "Hey, lets stop at the hotel restaurant and get something to eat, I'm starving." Rei rolled his eyes, "You should be, you didn't eat anything this morning."

When they arrived at the hotel, they both went to the restaurant to eat. They countinued to talk about their past. Except this time though, it was Rei's turn to tell his. He told Kai about Mariah and Lee and how they used to be the best of friends. Kai listened intently, hanging on to every word that Rei said. After lunch, they went back to their room. Little did Rei know, Kai's hormones were starting to kick in again.

"Hey, Rei," Kai said after he shut the door. Rei turned around at the sound of his name. Kai grabbed him around his waist and pulled him up against him. Rei gasped when he felt Kai's hardness press up against his backside. "Woah…Kai…" Was all Rei could manage to say. Then, without warning, he felt himself being thrown onto the bed, his shirt being ripped off, and Kai on top of him. Rei couldn't utter a word, he felt Kai grinding his hips into his own, his body was frozen. Rei felt his own heat rising in his pants and he felt he needed to let it loose. Kai tried to unbutton Rei's pants again, but he was stopped once more.

"I don't know if I can do this." Rei said, glancing up Kai. Kai moved Rei's hands away. "Yes you can." He replied. Kai stripped Rei of all his clothing, leaving Rei to squirm on the bed naked in sexual pleasure. Kai removed the rest of his clothes and put two fingers into his mouth. He positioned them at Rei's rear entrance, then his famous evil smirk crossed his face, "Are you ready?" He asked. Rei simply nodded, and Kai pushed his fingers deep inside Rei, making Rei moan so loadly that someone standing just outside the door cold have heard it.

Max and Takao walked up the stairs towards their room. "Oh Takao, I was meaning to tell you, I thought I saw Rei and Kai come back about ten minutes ago, do you wanna go beg Rei to beyblade now?" Takao smiled. "Alright, great idea! I guess I should stop picking on him. Kennys right, it's very unlikely that ANYTHING is going on between those two. Max and Takao passed their room and walked a little farther down the hall. Then they stopped when they heard it. It was Rei's voice. "Oh yes Kai! Faster baby, please! Oh fuck me!" Takao and Max turned to face each other, mouths open. Before either one could say anything, they both hauled ass back to their room.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! Alright! A third chapter done! I hope that didn't scare any of you people near the end there…but I did warn ya…well anyways I'm so happy that I got two chapters done in two weeks! I guess throwin fits and getting to stay home from school was all worth it! YAY! Please review! Tell me if its too graphic and I'll cut some parts out…I don't wanna get into trouble for this…I don't know how you do but I still don't want to get kicked off this site because my stories have stuff that shouldn't be in there. Please review people! When I have atleast 20 reviews I'll make a 4th chapter, and I'm givin you all 2 weeks to do so! Okay? Good. Now I'm going to bed before I pass out…


	4. Love and Secrets

Ratings: sex, language, Mr. Dickenson, yeah man, Mr. D. is pretty R rated. He's flippin scary man...

Hiya! It's Ryu again! I finally have 'longing for someone you love' updated! YAY! Aren't you proud of me? I'm beginning to dislike the name of this story...oh well...also, in this chappie, there might be little surprise for all of you inside...hmmm...I wonder what it is...

Love and Secrets

Takao and Max ran through the door gasping for breath, "Kenny! You won't believe this!" Tyson managed to say between breaths. "Rei and Kai were..." Takao collapsed on the ground. Max picked up Takao's sentence. "We heard them, you know...do it!"

"What?" Kenny replied. "Doing what? Heyy...you guys aren't picking on them again are you?" Takao stood up. "No you dumb ass! They were having sex!"

"WHAT!" Kenny yelled again. "That's not possible!" He was saying while taking away on his computer to see if it was but he ended up getting hundreds of links to gay porn sites. "WOAAHHHH there big boy! I thought you said that I could trust if I took off the firewalls!" Dizzi said. "Oh...I'm not looking for amusement; I'm looking for a possibility! Can boys well, do that?"

Takao laughed. "Well...YEAH, You idiot!" Kenny looked offended and confused at once. "But...not to sound perverted, but how would that work?" Kenny blushed at his words.

"Well, uhhh...think about it Chief, what other hole could you use as a substitute?"

Kenny gagged. "Okay, I get it, and that's just nasty...eww...ew...ew..." Kenny closed his laptop and walked into the bathroom holding his stomach. "Uhh...okay, that was weird..." Max said.

Max and Takao looked at each other and laughed. Takao shook his head. "Boy, do we have dirt on them! WOO!"

_Kai's and Rei's room..._

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!" Rei sighed. "Damn Kai, that was just, amazing!" Kai laughed at Rei's remark. "Heh...You're cute Rei, I love you..." Kai pulled Rei into a passionate kiss. Rei rubbed his hands along Kai's unclothed chest. "MMMM..." Rei moaned. "I love you too Kai." Kai's hand slipped between Rei's legs and gently stroked him. Rei made a little noise in the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting such an intrusion, AGAIN. "Oh yes Kai...oh yes...that feels so good baby..."

Kai giggled, "You like that kitten? You want some more?" Rei grabbed Kai's hand and pushed it harder into him, "Hell yeah I want more." He replied. Kai grinned, "Oh really? You wanna...go again?" Rei snickered and flipped Kai over, so now he was on top. "Fuck yes I wanna go again! And this time, it's my turn. Rei put his fingers to Kai's lips, motioning him to open his mouth. Kai opened his mouth and coated Rei's finger with saliva. "Prepare to be fucked my little man bitch!" Rei said spoke evilly, as he positioned his two fingers at Kai's rear entrance. Then before you could say, gay sex rocks, they were at it again. WOOOOo0o0o0o0o0o...

_Mr. Dickenson room..._

Mr. Dickenson picked up his cell phone as it rang. "Hello?" He said into the speaker.

"Ah hello, this is China Airlines, we are calling to say that your flight is no longer delayed and will be leaving tomorrow at 2:24am. If this is not convenient for you at this time, then you may refund your tickets and get a different time or bleh bleh bleh..."

"Oh! Goodness! Well that's wonderful! Thank you for the notice." Mr. Dickenson said. He hung up the phone and thought to himself. "I'd better tell the boys to go to sleep early so we can fly back to Japan! La la la..."

Mr. Dickenson took the elevator up to the 2nd floor, where the boy's rooms were at. Upon arriving on the second floor, he headed toward Tyson, Kenny, And Max's room, which was the closest.

"Uhhh...hey Mr. D." Max said when he opened the door, "What's up?" Takao appeared behind Max at the door, followed by an ill looking Kenny.

"Well," Mr. D. grunted, "China Airlines just phoned me, turns out our flight is no longer delayed and we will be leaving at 2 o' clock a.m. tomorrow."

"What?" Takao squeaked. "2 o'clock in the morning! Are you crazy! That's way too early!" Mr. Dickenson chuckled at Takao. "I'm sorry Takao, but we must get on board at 2 in morning, I don't want to have to go and refund our tickets. So tonight, I want you all to go to bed VERY early, alright?"

"Allll righttt..." Everyone sighed. Takao looked the most disappointed, he hated getting up early. "Well, I better go tell Rei and Kai..." Mr. Dickenson said, turning away from the door. "NO!" Everyone shouted at once. Mr. D turned to look at them, rather confused. "I mean uhh...we'll tell them, so you don't have to go through the trouble of doing it." Takao rambled.

Mr. Dickenson still looked a tad bit suspicious of the sudden outburst, but nodded and agreed with Takao. "Well, okay, I suppose you can tell them, I don't know why you all are acting as though it a trouble for me to walk down the hall 5 doors, but, alright, you can tell them." A great sigh of relief erupted from the three boys. Who knew what would have happened if Mr. Dickenson walked in on Rei and Kai getting it on?

_Back with Rei and Kai..._

Rei laughed as Kai attempted to pull his pants up, which were getting stuck around his waist. "Haha! Oh Kai! I think those pants are a little tight on you, why don't you put on some baggier ones?" Kai shrugged. "I like tight pants, the tighter the better." Rei rolled his eyes. "Girls wear tight pants silly, not boys."

Kai snickered. "Well I'm gay aren't I? I guess that's close enough to being a girl, so that gives me the right to wear tight pants." Rei laughed and kissed Kai on the cheek, then grabbed the belt loops of Kai's pants and pulled up hard.

"Ow! Dammit Rei! Gently now!" Kai growled, pushing Rei off of him. "Well I got your pants up, didn't I?" Rei giggled. Kai growled again and crossed his arms. "I'd hit your face if it wasn't so pretty..."

"Then hit me bitch! You wanna go? Let's go, come on..." Rei grinned and pushed Kai up against the wall. "Pfft." Kai put his head the side. "You think can beat me up? You gotta be out of ya mind boy..." Rei smiled seductively and pressed his hips up against Kai's. "Oh really? Judging by the way you scream when I fucked you earlier, you're just a big wimp. So now it seems like you're all talk and no action. You SAY you'll hit me, but I don't see ya doin it."

Kai grabbed Rei's hair and forced Rei's lips to his. "Heh, you're cute." Kai said when they pulled apart. Rei groaned in defeat. Rei knew Kai was stronger, and he wanted to act like he wasn't. But Rei simply LOVED Kai's dominance over him.

Somewhere, a phone rang. "Oh, that's my phone, let me get that." Rei stepped back from Kai. "Hey Kai, I'm gonna go get a shower 'k?" Kai nodded as he dug for his phone in his bag. Rei grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Kai saw what Rei was trying to do, and after he answered his phone call, he'd join Rei in his shower.

Kai found the phone and checked the caller ID. "Hmm...That's Moscow's area code...I don't recognize the number, but ya never know..." Kai pushed the green button to answer the call.

"Allo?" He said. He spoke in Russian, in case the person didn't know any English.

"Allo? Kai?" The person answered back. "Huh? Wha- Tala!

Wo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0! Did ya peeps like it? Wo0o0o0o! Big surprise at the end, so what's gonna happen now? Hmmmm...Anywayz, I'm proud of this chappie! It's a little bit shorter then what I usually write but I couldn't wait to get it out to my lovely fans... so I hope this keeps ya satisfied for about 2 weeks. Or less, ya never know...

I'm living with my Dad now because my mom and I got in a big fight and he has internet so I can update sooner then I usually do.

I'd like to thank Aquamarine Carnation for thanking me so much for reviewing her fics; actually she inspired me to put Tala in this one. (Hope that's okay for all ya KaixRei luvers...!) Anyways...

Allo- how u say hello in Russian when you answer a phone. BUT ya don't say 'Allo' when you're talking to someone to their face, you say 'privyet' or 'zdrastooveet'...ya...just a lil Russian lesson for ya. If ya need to know any words, let me know.

§xRyux§


	5. I Wish you Enough

_Kai found the phone and checked the caller ID. "Hmm...That's Moscow's area code...I don't recognize the number, but ya never know..." Kai pushed the green button to answer the call._

_"Allo?" He said. He spoke in Russian, in case the person didn't know any English._

_"Allo? Kai?" The person answered back. "Huh? Wha- Tala!_

"Tala, what the hell, when did you get my number?" Kai said into the phone. Tala laughed on the other end. "You gave it to me silly! I can't believe you don't remember!"

"Oh..." Kai whispered, "I remember...but uhh...Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...could you call back later or somethin? I'm a little busy." Kai glanced over at the bathroom door, where he knew Rei was waiting. Tala sighed. "But Kaiiiii!" He whined, "I wanted to talk to you! We haven't talked in over a year, and well, I wanted to make up with you." Kai gulped, "Um...well, not now, I'm extremely busy 'k? I'll call you back later."

"But Kaiiiiiiiii! Can't you just put aside your plans and talk to me for a while? Come on! Talk to your ex-boyfriend!"

Kai gulped again, beginning to get nervous. "No Tala, please, I'll call you back later alright? Alright I'm hanging up..."

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Tala whined back, but Kai had hung up before he could hear it. He began to think to himself. "Damn, why did I give Tala my number? Fuck, this is not good...no, I should have changed my phone number. God I'm a fucking idiot, I just knew he would do this!"

Kai sat down on the bed and glanced at the bathroom door. The shower had stopped. He sighed. "I'm an idiot. I finally get sex and get committed to someone, and then my ex-boyfriend goes and calls me and wants to talk. Oh...what do I do...?"

Rei walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He gave Kai a questioning look and sat down next beside him. "What's the matter?" Rei asked. "Nothing." Kai responded. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, still thinking. "No really Kai, something's wrong. Who was that on the phone?"

"It was no one Rei...okay?" Rei sighed and touched Kai's cheek. "You know, you can tell me." Kai pushed Rei's hand off of him. "I already told you Rei, it was no body, so quit with the god damn questions!"

Rei jumped back in surprise. Even though he was used to being yelled at by Kai before, this hurt him. Kai stood up and looked at Rei, right into his eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I need to go somewhere alone right now."

"Kai...but baby I...just wanna know what's wrong..." Rei stood up and followed Kai to the door, where he was putting on his shoes. "Rei, nothings wrong. Besides, it's none of your business, okay?" Rei sighed and nodded quietly. "Alright." Kai reached up and placed a kiss on Rei's lips. "I love you. I'll be back before dark, okay?"

Kai walked out of the room, leaving Rei half-naked and alone in the doorway.

Kai walked down the street as the sun set. The street lights came on and he knew he needed to be getting back to Rei, but he wasn't ready, not yet. He found a bench in the park, sat down and pulled out his phone.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I was waiting for you to call!" Kai rolled his eyes as he listened to Tala's I-missed-you speech.

"What did you want earlier Tala?" Kai said sternly. Tala giggled. "I wanted to tell you something..."

"WHAT did you want to tell me Tala!"

"Something wonderful!..." Tala continued to giggle and was starting to get on Kai's nerves. "No games! What the fuck to do you want!" Tala stopped giggling.

"Well, I heard from a little birdie in my window that you were returning to Russia! So guess what! Your Grandfather gave me permission to stay at your house for a week."

"WHAT?"

Kai strode through the hall. "Damn that Tala, he's always screwing things up, -every- -single- mother fuckin time!-" Just as Kai was about to kick the wall, Max appeared out of no where. "Hoooooly fuck where'd the hell you come from?" Kai said, his foot in mid-air. "Umm...well, Mr. D told us that our flight to Japan is no longer delayed. We'll be leaving at 2 this morning. Kai mouth dropped open, "Two in the morning! What are those people high or somethin?"

Max thought, "Well they are Air Pilots...they are supposed to fly high, or else they'd crash into things. Kai stared at Max in disbelief. "You dumbass I said they were high! Not high like flying kinda high! I meant they were high, like on pot or somethin!" Max still looked confused but his face lit up suddenly, "Oh! Flower pots! I love planting! I used to garden with my mom when I was younger. Those were such great-"

"RARRRRRRR!" Kai screamed. "You stupid blonde! You don't know anything! Drugs you idiot! They are on drugs!" Max's happy face suddenly turned to extreme terror. "You mean, the pilot has been doing drugs, and he's gonna fly our plane! Oh no! I have to tell Mr. Dickenson! Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Dickenson!" Max Ran down the hall to Mr. D.'s room, leaving Kai to question himself why he even bothered with that kid. Max was just hopeless.

Rei paced back and forth across the floor. "Where is he?" Rei thought. Kai had been gone fore two hours now and it was almost dark. Kai said he'd be back at dark, so where was he?

Suddenly the door opened and Kai walked in. "Kai!" Rei shouted and threw himself onto him. "Hey baby. Sorry I was gone for a while, but I just had to do some thinking. Rei just smiled and rubbed his face in Kai's shoulder. "Well, don't do it ever again." Rei said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Rei, but guess what?" Kai asked. "What?"

"Well, I ran into Max in the hallway, or rather he ran into me, but he said that the flights not delayed anymore. I leave at two this morning"

Rei gasped in shock, but not because of the time. "No!" Rei cried. "I don't want you to go yet!" Kai sighed, "No Rei, I don't want to go either, but it looks like I have to..." Rei wrapped his arms around Kai. He buried his face in Kai's neck. "I don't want you to go Kai, you can't leave. I love you. Ya tebya lyublyu Kai! Please don't go, I love you!" A tear fell down Rei's cheek and he realized how far he had come in the last day. Just that morning, he realized he loved Kai more then anything in the world. Then, that afternoon, he proved it to Kai, by letting him have sex with him. Now, Kai must leave and return to his home country. "Why did I let this happen so fast?" Rei thought, "Why? I knew this was coming but I gave myself to him too soon. I should have waited and I might have not been so upset about his leaving."

Kai held Rei for what seemed like the longest time. Finally Kai pushed Rei off of him. "Rei I need to pack my things." Rei moved away and let Kai gather his things. They were silent. The only sounds were the sounds of the outside. Rei sighed and he broke into tears. Kai refused to look at him, for tears were gathering in his eyes as well.

-Kai's P.O.V.-

I held my face in my hands and realized what I had done. Now I understand why Tala refused my offer. He knew the day would come and we would break apart. I would have to leave and he would have to suffer, and once again it was my fault. I was leaving Rei for god knows how long. I was going home to a place where I knew I didn't belong, where I would love nobody and nobody will love me. It hurt so much to realize this. Even when you feel sad because maybe you have to leave for a while and you won't see the person you're missing for a few days, nothing compares to losing some boy forever. Nothing. I turned around and pulled Rei close to me, letting his tears soak my shirt. I took this moment and put it in my heart. The same heart where I had held such coldness before. I replaced with the warmth of love and sadness, instead of anger and hatred.

I stayed awake with all that night, holding him in my arms and treasuring this moment. I held him until a knock sounded on the door at 2, telling me it was time to leave. We road to the airport together, everyone was silent. I held him as we all said our goodbyes. Rei said goodbye to Kenny, Max and Takao, but I could tell he wasn't going to miss them, not as much as he was going to miss me. He looked up at me at our final moment together, tears glistening in his eyes. "I love you Kai. I will miss you. Please, never forget me." I nodded. Then he kissed me. Right there in front of the whole team and Mr. Dickenson. He kissed me like I've never been kissed before. I realized that I didn't need his body to show him that I loved him, I didn't need to tell him. All I had to do was look into his eyes and I loved him more then I ever had.

I pulled apart from our kiss. "Goodbye Kai, I wish you enough." I smiled, although unsure of what he meant by, 'I wish you enough.' I smirked at him with my famous glare. "Dos Vdanya Rei, See ya later." A smile lit up on Rei's tear-stained cheeks. "Dos- whatever you said. I guess that means goodbye." I held him one last and let him go. As I walked through the boarding gate I thought to myself, "I thought I need him before, but now I'll truly be longing for someone I love."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww The End! It was so sad! sobs WAAAAAAAA! oh well...anywayz...review if ya liked it and even if u didn't like it. Don't just write 'I loved it.' Tell me why you loved it and what you loved or what you hated. I need to know! this will make me a better writer by having your guy's opinions! Thankies!

Also, did anyone notice what Kai meant when he said, 'now I know why Tala refused my offer?' Maybe my other story will give you a lil hint, and maybe a hint about the NEXT story...Hmmmm...Well, dos vdanya for now! Ciao! au revouire! sayoonara! Salaam! Zai jian, Joi jin! Tot Ziens! Auf Wedersian! Geia! Aloha! Shalom! Annyong-hi kashipshio! Vale! Adios! and uhhh...goodbye! Yup, I can say it in any language you want! but until next time! Ryu

P.S. TO LET YOU PEOPLE KNOW! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Someday…


End file.
